In an automotive inverter-motor drive system, semiconductors in the switching circuit of an inverter may produce rapidly switching voltages and currents. This rapidly switching electrical power may cause undesirable electromagnetic interference (EMI) that may interfere with other onboard electronic devices. To control EMI, electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) requirements may be specified by automotive manufacturers, international standards organizations, and/or government entities. For example, inverters are typically tested to ensure compliance with prescribed EMC standards. In some cases, the EMC standards may regulate the highest noise levels permissible for radiated emission (RE) and conducted emission (CE), as well as the thresholds of input/output (I/O) signals for immunity tests. Nevertheless, conventional efforts at controlling EMI may still be insufficient.